Sword Art Online Darkness Vs The Light
by Red Hood The Assassin Master
Summary: A boy named zero goes into the world of sword art online with the game name Red Hood,he is a new commer and has a beta class called Assassin its the only class of its kind..or is it?..., read the story as he faces huge monsters has terrible heart breaks finds true love and faces the Dark Lord Shadow Claw and escape in the story of Dark Vs Light! (warning may contain sex scenes!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Charicters so far:**_

Zero AKA Red Hood

Ariana AKA unknown so far

S aka unknown so far

kayaba akihiko AKA kayba akihiko

asara osobel shes just an npc ;)

Shadow Claw hes just an npc ;)

_**Chapter 1:the awakening**_

I walked in my low lighted room and i laied in my bed after a day at school "man what a day'' I look to my right and saw my game console and thought''maybe i should play that new game i got'' i thought about it for a moment and i picked up the game helmat and i put it on unsure of how to make it start '' damn how do i get this stupid think to work agian'' I looked at the instructions...''oh i see i have to say link start'' i layed down in my bed and closed my eyes and then i said the sentince that whould change my life forever.

''Link... start!"

I awoke in pitch darkness and it asked me what class i want to be. I looked through them and then suddenly a box popped up asking me if i wanted to be the first and only person to have the newest beta class called Assassin. i thought for a moment ''well Assassins are cool i wonder what skill sets comes with it'' I looked at the skills and abilities

''lets see here...Assassins can turn invisable they can use two swords they also have a 3rd weapon on their wrists and they can climb up almost anything, along with super fast running, high damage, I can even Assassinate Guild Leaders'' i thought for a second then i selected yes and a image appeared infront of me. It was me wearing a long red hood wearing very fancy clothing with a face mask and armor, the cape touched the ground and it looked almost silky. then a box appeared and asked me what game name i should choose. '' well lets see my character will be red and it has a hood.." i started writing and gave myself the name Red Hood.

I woke up on the grass just outside a village. I looked around this new world of mine and i raised my left hand up and swiped it down to open the menu and i looked through it all. ''wow everything is so real... the graphics are amazing'' I stand up and i start walking towords Starting City to try and obtain two swords and a wrist blade. When i got there everything was bussiling with the hundreds of other SAO players. I headed to the nearest blacksmith to obtain my weapons, When i walked inside there was a girl standing there behind the counter and said '' Hello my name is Ariana, what are ya looking to buy?''. She was a bueatiful girl with long black hair, warm fuzzy features and a smile that whould melt your heart. ''oh um...i need two swords and a wrist blade'' she stared at me for a little bit and bursted into laughter ''Only the black swordsmen can duel wield swords, you must be pulling my leg buddy'' i explained to her about my beta class and she thought for a second and said '' hmm ok ill tell ya what ill give you two of my best swords if you can beat my sister in battle'' i ponderded about the idea for a split moment and then accepted the challange. '' S get out here you have a challanger!'' A girl almost as tall as me walks down the stairs, she had a scar on her eye and a big two hander sword ''you called for me sister?'' ''Yes our new friend here..''she thinks for a moment ''say...whats your name'' i thought about weather i should tell them my real name '' my name is...Zero in real life but here my name is Red Hood'' '' say zero is a prittey cute name, ok S i made a deal with him, if he can beat you in battle he gets my best two swords'' S thinks for a moment and asks''why does he need two swords i thought only the black swordsmen chould use two swords?'' Ariana smiles and replys'' he has a beta class called Assassin'' S eyes widen and says '' well then now that thats all delt with lets begin this battle of ours"

They lead me outside to a battle circle drawn in the dirt and Ariana sits in a chair and watches as S and Zero get to eather sides of the circle and she thinks to herself ''I hope Zero wins..'' S throws me a sword and i catch it gracfully and she looks at me with a smiling determend face and proclaims ''ok zero are you ready?'' she pulls out her doubble handded sword and her life point bar appears above her head. I look down at my sword and i pull it out and get into a battle ready stance and my life point bar appears obove my head. S starts to run at me and swings her sword at me which i block with my own sword I then use my invisibility ability to dissapear and then S laughs and says '' ahaha hiding are we? its ok my sence attrabute is level 10 so i can see were you are when your close to me'' I suddenly reappear behind her and take a swing which she doges and punches me in the gut which take 10% of my life points. She then takes anouther swing which i duck under and i slide my foot at her legs and trip her over i then point my sword to her neck and i announce '' i win'' S smiles and chuckles '' well done Zero maybe your not as crazy and stupid as i thought you were'' I help S stand up and Ariana comes out with a red blanket with somthing long inside, Ariana looks up with a blushing smile that she hopes I dont notice and she says'' your winnings Zero'' she hands me the blanket and i unwrap its contents. I observe the two swords one is white as the clouds in the sky and the other was as black as the night Ariana then grabs my hand and leads me and S inside saying ''come on you two lets have somthing to eat!''

Ariana puts 3 bowls of hot beef and chicken stew on the table and shes says ''dig in guys'' I pick up my spoon but before i chould even spoon up some stew to put in my mouth i was suddenly teleported to a large arena looking place were every SAO player were looking around wondering what was going on, I looked around for S and Ariana and when I saw them I run to them and helped Ariana up off the ground. S was just looking around at the other plays and says ''Is this...an event?..." suddenly a giants face appeared in the sky and said ''I am kayaba akihiko, welcome to the world of sword art online! as i know you must all be wondering why i teleported you here i have an announcment, i have gotten rid of the exit option, if any of you die here you will die in real life, if somone from the outside world trys to take your helmat off it will fry your brain and kill you, the only way to escape is to complete all 100 levels of Aincrad by killing all bosses and surviving all enemys'' everyone then suddenly starts screaming but kayaba silances them and continues talking ''oh and i also have a gift for you all'' everyone gets an iteam in there invitory called mirrior but when everyone selected it a bright light shone and when it faded everyones true apperances showed, my apperance changed into my real life apperance which gave me dark brown hair blue eyes a little facial hair, S lost the scar on her eye but everything else stayed the same, Arianas apperiance also stayed the same execpt her hair was longer and she was the same hight as me, kayaba then said ''good luckkkk plaaaay- then everything slowed down to a stop, I looked around and saw that time had stood still around me and then a woman with long blond hair and white robes and wings flew from above and landed infront of me and said ''I am asara osobel, i am the guardian of light and I have come to you for your help, kayaba did not mention the omega boss you also have to defeat if anyone is able to complete the game, this job falls to you Red Hood you must stop a man called Dark Claw for he is a advanced npc who only soul perpose is to keep everyone here forever, you must not let him stop you from killing the omega boss!'' she thinks for a moment then walks up to me and touches my chest which makes light surge into my cheast, I feel an amazing power of streangth as it surges into my body and my level starts to increse to level 100, I counted the levels as they accended ''level 5...level 20...level 40...level 60...level 79...level 89...level 100...'' and then electricity starts shooting off my body as it hits a level called level X as she moves her hand away from my chest i ask her '' whats level X?'' she replies ''its the highest level i can give you to help you on your quest, sadly its only a fraction of the power Shadow Claw and the omega boss has, i cant incress your level any higher otherwise it will kill you'' shes streaches her wings out and prepears to take off but before she flys off she says with a tear running down her cheek ''please save theese people...your our only hope Red Hood'' as she flys off time starts moving agian and kayaba finishes his sentice ''luuccckkkkk players!" as he says that a giant dark hole appears from under everyone and teleports us back to where we were before, I land on my chair along with S and Ariana.

Chapter 2:The Quest Begins-Comming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the quest begins

I looked at S and Ariana wondering what the fuck just happened, after I gathered myself I looked at Ariana and I perposed '' well then...shall we set off?''

Ariana's eyes lit up with excitment and when I turned to S I asked ''I might need your expertice will you accompony me aswell?"

S raised an eyebrow and said in a mocking voice ''only if you can keep up with us Zero''

Ariana quickly perposed ''mayhap we should sleep for tonight and recover our energy and we can set off for the first boss''

S and I nod our heads and we walk upstairs to the bedrooms, S and Ariana have seprate rooms and theres a spare bedroom at the end of the hallway.

As S enters Her room and closes the door i start walking to the room the sister had provided me but my progresstion is stopped by a warm and

soft hand grapping my arm, I turn to see ariana looking down at the ground while she bites her lip. She looks up and says with a shakey voice

''yo-...you can sleep in my bed with me if you want to...its a cold night...'' I think for a second a little bit shocked by this

question, I answer in a cool calm colective voice ''sure'' She then grabs my hand and walks me slowly into her room and she closes the door behind us

She then opens the menu by swiping her left hand down and changes her clothes to her nighty and she lays down on her soft bed with white sheets and she gets under the covers

she then looks at me and says ''come on Zero dont be shy...'' i swip my hand down and select my night clothes and I get under the blanket and Ariana puts her still warm

hand on my face and she leans in slowly and presses her soft wet lips agenst mine, I kiss her back softly and then i wrap my arms around her soft warm body.

she pulls back from the kiss and asks in a hopfull voice ''are you sure you want me?'' I reply in a sure and sturdy voice,''aye i am''. That night continues with

love making, sweat, and embraces untill 12:49am.

The sun rises after a long passtionate night. S suddenly knocks on the door and opens it while saying ''Hey Ariana have you seen-'' she then stops mid sentice and says with shock

''Ariana?!, Zero ?! what have you guys been doing!" S then walks out of the room with a frightened and grossed out face and walks down stairs and starts getting all

the supplies togeather. Ariana turns to face me ''I think S might be emotionally scared for life, she then smiles and turns that smile into laughter as the sun starts beaming

on her face ''Comon Zero lets go get ready''. After many hours of S making jokes of last nights affairs S Ariana and I got all our equipment togeather and headed off for the

first boss Illfang the Kobold Lord.

Chapter 3: Illfang the Kobold Lord attacks!


	3. Chapter 3

Characters so far:

Zero AKA (SAO name) Red Hood

Ariana AKA unknown so far

S aka unknown so far

kayaba akihiko AKA kayba akihiko

asara osobel shes just an npc ;)

Shadow Claw hes just an npc ;)...or is he...

Diavel SAO player

Graz'zt aka (real name) Einar-Graz'zt Frost

Melody aka unknown

Illfang the kobold lord-boss NPC

Chapter 3: Illfang the Kobold Lord

It took a month for the SAO players to locate the first boss on the 20th level of the first floor. 2,000 SAO players are now dead and its only the first month.

the SAO players are now gathered at the town centre of Tolbana. Diavel is about to explain the strategy for killing the first boss. Diavel is a beta tester with a vast

knowledge on SAO.

''Zero! hurry were going to be late!'' yelled S as the three sprinted towards Tolbana. Zero looked bitterly at S ''your the one who got us lost!'' S blushes and try to make a come back

"yeah w-well... shut up !'' Ariana laughs and mocks Zero and S ''You two are acting like little kids'' Zero try s to ignore the comment. The three hero s finally make it

to the town centre but they were late and everyone was getting into different parties. S looking frustrated looks angrily at Zero ''look all the good players are already

grouped up this is your fault!. Zero raised an eyebrow ''you think Ariana and I aren t good players?'' S rolled her eyes ''you know what I mean!'' Zero explains what they should do

"well since it looks like everyone is grouped up I guess we should just have a party of our own'' suddenly a teenager about 6'2 wearing a violet hood so you can t see his face, who has

big bulky shoulder guards and black gauntlets walks up to the hero s and says ''I am Graz'zt, but you may call me Graz for short" this tall figure has a torn dark purple cape

and wields a long spiked sword that only someone with a high crafting skill could have forged. Ariana looks jealous at the thought of him being a better smith then her.

Graz looks at Zero and asks ''may Melody and I join your party? Everyone else is taken'' Zero looks at S and Ariana and they both nod. Zero looks back to Graz ''okay sure

you two can join. But where s Melody then?" Graz looks around for her and then spots her laying on the step of the stairs. ''She s over there Zero'' Graz points to her and then yells

out to her ''HEY MELODY COME OVER HERE IVE GOT US A PARTY FOR THE RAID!''. Melody sits up in shock then smiles then runs over to Zero and says in a cute voice ''Hi I m melody'' she

smiles largely. Zero then claps his hand together and says in confidence ''All right we got ourselves a group!"

Diavel then calls out ''Okay everyone! now that were all grouped up we will head for the boss tomorrow morning! 8 am sharp!'' suddenly one of the SAO players calls out

''8pm are you crazy?!'' Diavel then blinks and says in a quieter voice ''okay how about 12:00 ?'' Another SAO player calls out ''Come on man!" Diavel sighs then says

''okay fine the crack of 4pm. Lazy butts..'' and then an SAO player calls out ''Jesus I m going to have to set my alarm..''.

At 5pm all the groups finally got assembled and Diavel said a few words...

'' okay first of all WHAT THE FUCK TOOK SO LONG YOU WERE MENT TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!'' Diavel sighs ''okay so does everyone know the plan?'' everyone nods ''okay people lets move!move!move!''

Everyone bursts open the door and rushes inside, The room was dark for a moment and then suddenly Illfang dropped out of the sky from nowhere and let out a tremendous bone chilling

roar. Everyone gave a roar of their own and the tanks moved in first taking all the damage, The DPS started attacking from the sides. But then Illfang sends out his sentinels

and the last group went in to start killing off the sentinels. S, Ariana,Zero,Melody,and Graz all went for the boss. Zero charged up his swords with black and white light and then

flew at Illfang with the power that Asara had givin him. Graz went for the legs with his spiked sword, S went for his leg, And Ariana and Melody went FOR HIS NIPPLES!.

Illfang had great damage done to him and then Zero flew back a few feet from Illfang got on one knee and suddenly started charging up energy. Black and white light swirled

around him and when he opened his eyes red light seeped from them. He then roared which shook the room and then jumped at Illfang with extreme speed and plunged his sword into his belly

and went right through Illfang leaving a massive hole. Illfang fell to the ground and then...Illfang was dead...

Chapter 4: A Day Of Rest Goes Wrong. Coming Soon !


	4. Chapter 4

Zero, Ariana, Graz, S, and Meldoy. Zero looked to his party and said ''guys I think we deserve a break whats say when we load on floor

2 we take a day of rest?'' The group nodded and everyone walked through the door. Ariana grabbed Zero's arm and said in a quiet

voice ''see you on the other side love'' Zero nodded with a smile as she walked through the door. Zero stood and looked at the door

and thought to himself ''I wonder what Asara meant by im there only hope... i wonder if she s an NPC or someone from the outside world..''

Zero walked through the door and was sent into pure darkness as level 2 loads.

Suddenly the darkness was swapped with white and Zero stood floating in the vast area of nothing. Zero looked around and wonder if this was a glitch

or something. Suddenly his vision started to static and there was a loud static noise and 0,1,0,1's started to flood the white room

and level 2 was finished loading and Zero was sent to the edge of a cliff. As Zero got to his feet and looked around and saw that nobody was around

he started to freak out. ''GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU! THIS ISNT FUNNY!'' Zero run down the hill away from the edge of the cliff face but then tripped over

by a small metal hand sticking out of the ground. Zero crawled up to the metal hand and poked it. ''What are you?'' Zero grabbed the metal hand and started

to pull it up out of the ground. Suddenly the hand grabbed Zero's arm and lifted himself up out of the ground. he was a tall robotic looking man

he wore a mask made of metal with eyes that lit up red and a black hood which had a cape that almost touched the ground. His gloves had spikes on the

knuckles and his breathing was a raspy metallic noise. Zero said was a normal tone ''so um... how s it going?..'' The hooded man laughed and said

''I am Cybotross the terrible. And you my young friend have just fallen into my little trap'' Zero went wide eyed as 12 men in black hoods appeared out of nowhere.

Cybotross said with a dark tone ''we are an orange guild. were going to kill you and steal your stuff for no good reason other then to make a plot for this chapter!''

Zero slaps himself in the face ''your breaking the 4th wall dude!'' Cybotross shrugged and raised his hand slowly ''Prepare to die!'' Zero stood still and did nothing

as all the SAO players started hacking away at him making Zero's health go down slowly. After a while the SAO players got tired and stopped attacking and Cybotross was shocked and said

''Why aren t you dead?!" Zero laughed evilly and said ''well you said the funny thing is when your level gets high enough you become pretty much unkillable''

Cybotross said with a scared tone ''y-you must be joking?!'' Zero pulled out his swords and kicked Cybotross to the ground and pointed his sword to his neck and said

''if i find out you ve been killing anymore SAO players i will find you...and then I will kill you...'' Zero scythed his swords and walked away.

After a few hours Zero started heading to the nearest town and thought to himself ''I wonder why I got sent so far away from the group'' Zero continued walking

and saw the town ahead and start running to it. When he got there he looked around for the group and found them standing outside a hotel Ariana and S rushed to Zero and gave him a hug

and that night when they were sitting in the mess hall eating dinner Zero explained what happened. After dinner Graz stood up and said ''Alright guys lets rest up

and head out into the plains tomorrow and get some exp.

chapter 5: Shadow Claw. coming in litterly a few minutes 


	5. Chapter 5

''Wake up! Zero and Ariana it's 12.00 in the morning!'' Melody screamed from opened hotel door, giving an heart attack on both sleepers. ''Why did you do that, Melody?'' asked a startled Ariana. ''N-never heard about a p-privacy?'' asked Zero, who had fell down from bed, while having the face what had just seen a ghost.

''This is not a romance game, this is death game!'' giggled Melody, making Zero and Ariana both blush. '' You both should but some clothes on, so you can come down and eat some breakfast what Graz had made, its delicious!'' said Melody who just jogged downstairs leaving Zero and Ariana behind. ''What just happened?'' thought Zero out loud. ''If she would act like that to every person, then she will kill somebody like that,''said Ariana, while putting some clothes on.

''Morning!'' said Graz'zt, who just saw Zero and Ariana coming from upstairs. ''Morning!'' said Zero and Ariana at the same time. ''Melody and S are already eaten and are waiting you outside, so we can go to the plains to get some xp,'' said Graz'zt, who just took his spiky long sword and went out.

''Finally! Took you two long enough,'' said S, who stud up from the bench, what was next to the hotel of Urbus. ''Lets get going then, maybe we can get to the Martial Arts Master's Hut before it will go dark,'' said Zero, while walking towards the entrance of Urbus.

The party of five started walking towards the plains while chatting with each other. Just after 10 min of walking they were already out of Urbus and started to jog to the plains where there were a lots of wasp and cow like creatures when suddenly, they heard a women scream what came from the forest next to the road. ''What was that? Did you all heard it?'' asked Zero from his friends. ''I heard it, it came from the forest,'' said Graz'zt, who already had a long sword ready for battle.

''Maybe it was just some kind of animal,'' said Ariana. ''I have a bad feeling ab...,'' said S while she was interrupted by that same women scream. Zero was already running towards it but was stopped by tall teenager.''We don't know who she is, maybe it's a trap to rule us to ambush,'' said Graz'zt, while stopping Zero for doing anything stupid. ''Maybe she or he is really in trouble?'' asked Melody who looked up to Graz'zt, who was still holding Zero by his arm. ''Maybe she is...,'' said Graz who was too interrupted by that women scream. ''That's it, let's go guys! I don't think that this an ambush, i think that it is a real deal!'' told S to her party, who was already running to forest two-handed sword unsheathed.

The party had run very deep into the woods to find that mysterious women, when suddenly... ''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NOOO P-p-please don't d-do it!'' Zero and his party run instantly towards it and found a little valley with a cavern next to it in the middle of the forest where they saw a horrific site. There was a women and man both hanged in the tree when they had a little bit health left. The most terrific was that they both didn't have any limbs.

'' OMG!'' whispered Ariana who was already shivering and backed a little bit, while Zero and Graz'zt tried to save them from death, but before they even got this far, out of now where there came a sword flying from the cavern and took the man's and the women's head clean of. Both the women's and man's body's dropped on to the grass,while they'r heads rolled some feet away. ''Nooooo!'' screamed Zero, while they'r body's disappeared to nothingness. Melody was already crying and was comforted by Graz'zt, while S and Ariana both where speechless.

''HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA'' came a demon like voice. ''Prepare your teleport crystals!'' commanded Graz'zt, while taking his sword and started walking toward the cavern where the laughter was heard. ''Wait Graz! We don't know what there is. Please don't go there!'' Melody said. ''Ok, i wont go there, but let's keep together so they wo...''said Graz'zt, who was interrupted by that same demon voice. ''HAHAHA! Stupid humans, so week and so vulnerable.'' said a demon with red eyes, who was all most 9 feet tall and had just walked out off the cavern with 10 normal players in-front of him. '' Who are you?'' commanded Zero.

''I think that you already know, assassin Red Hood.'' said demon while laughing. ''Now you'r time is come assassin. Kill them!'' commanded Shadow Claw he's troops, while he just vanished into black mist.

Zero and his party rushed into battle head on wanting a revenge for these 2 persons who were died just some minutes before. The battle was hard and there was only one enemy player left who was backing away. ''Who are you and why did you kill these two people and why you are with Shadow Claw!?'' commanded Zero. ''I...I am D-D-de...i didn't ...kill...them...he is ... controlling me...HAAAAAAAAAHHAHHAHH you will all die!'' said unknown player, who took his sword and sliced his own throat killing himself.

''Is everybody all right? asked Graz'zt looking back to see if everybody is hurt. ''Yes we are,'' said S who was drinking a health potion, while giving some to Melody and Ariana. Suddenly there was a lots of movement in the forest and they were surrounded by group of 30 who were already charging towards the group. ''Everybody teleport back to the Urbus, NOW!'' commanded Zero, while taking his own teleport crystal. Everybody teleporded to Urbus just in time before they would have been dead. ''Wow that was close'' said S already sitting on the bench. ''It was close call, if we didn't have our crystals ready then we would be dead right now,'' said Graz'zt who was carrying Melody bridal style. ''We should go back to the hotel. I am done fighting for day,'' said Ariana who was already walking towards it.


End file.
